Desde Siempre
by AddColorToYourLife
Summary: Salía de su casa, sonreía. -Qué miras, estúpido-dije desde mi jardín. -Veo lo hermosa que te vez, amor -Hice una mueca. -El amor no existe -Contesté. -Sí existe.- respondió seriamente. -Pues demuéstralo.-lo reté, y me beso dulcemente, me miró a los ojos, sonriendo.-simplemente lo sé.-esta vez sonrió ladinamente para luego darse vuelta, marchándose. Idiota, pensé con una sonrisa.
1. Capítulo 1 Vecinos Nuevos ¿Recuerdos?

_Hola a todos :)! Soy una nueva escritora con una historia de Shugo Chara! y espero que les agrade._  
_Para empezar, les diré que no sé muy bien como estará, ni si estará completamente bien redactada o sin faltas de ortografía, traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible._  
_Con respecto a la historia, parte un poco lento, y quizá no sea tan atractivo el primer capitulo, pero es como para dejar un poco claro algunas cosas, trataré que el siguiente sea mejor :D_  
_Pondré una que otra canción en este fic, pero no es un Song-fic, solo aclaro eso. Es Ooc, porque, no sé, me gustan bastante. Esto lo hago más que nada por mi misma, para entretenerme escribiendo, dejar libres mis ideas, expresarme._

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, aunque creo que ya lo saben. La canción de este capítulo tampoco me pertenece, es de Nicki Minaj, mi idola (L)

_Sin más, acá va el capítulo: Disfrútenlo :)!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- _Vecinos Nuevos = ¿Recuerdos?_**

_**Rima's POV**_

Estaba escuchando música tranquilamente en mi habitación, empezaba a relajarme demasiado, casi quedándome dormida, pero el sonido de la puerta principal me sobresaltó.

-¡Deja de quejarte y ayúdame con esto!- gritó mi madre, a mi padre, claro está.

-Lo siento mucho, linda. Yo también estoy ocupado- contestó mi padre tranquilamente, _extraño._

-Uf, bien, ¡Rima, baja a ayudarme, por favor!- sabía que esto pasaría.

-¡Voy!- grité de vuelta.

Bajé, vi un montón de bolsas en el coche, suspiré resignada. Mamá entró a la cocina y papá se sentó en el comedor a trabajar, se le hace más cómodo, según él. Esperé a que mi mamá volviera para no hacerlo sola, pero esta gritó:

-Rima, ¿y las bolsas?

-¿Esperas que las lleve todas yo sola?- le grité enojada, _oh oh, se me hizo una costumbre cuando me sacan de quicio. Sé que mi madre se enojará demasiado._

-¡No me contestes, jovencita!- se asomo por la puerta de la cocina, me miró con cara de reproche. Respiró hondo y, calmadamente me dijo- ¿Puedes traerlas, por favor, hijita?

_Típico._ Pensé, lleva un tiempo cambiando de actitud constantemente. Suspiré.

-Ok- y fui a buscar cada una de las bolsas. A los minutos había terminado.- Listo, con permiso- Subí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, antes de que mis padres me pidieran otro favor.

Miré mi reloj. 03:06 PM. Dios, es muy temprano ya quiero ir a dormir. Claro, ayer me dormí a las 06:30 AM hablando por Skype con Amu. Problemas amorosos.

Rodeé los ojos, qué estupidez más grande, enamorarse, como si el amor existiera de verdad.

_Amor._

Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza. Tuve una punzada extraña en mi pecho, como un presentimiento.

Nah, que idiotez. Niñadas nada más. El amor es algo que simplemente no existe, es un estado que nos hace sentir felicidad que durará poco tiempo. Ejemplo: Mis padres, aparentan ser felices juntos, para no hacerme daño, pero, ya no soy más una niña, puedo notar que no lo son, no se toleran más, utilizan esas actuaciones baratas tratándose bonito frente a mi, utilizando términos como _'cariño', 'linda', 'amor'_, etcétera. La verdad ni siquiera sé si en un minuto se "amaron" o actuaron siempre, pero era demasiado pequeña para entenderlo, es una opción lógica.

_Ciertamente, el amor es un asco._Pensando esto, quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

-¡Rima, Rima!-me despertó feliz Kusu Kusu, la miré molesta. – Tus padres te llaman – Rió.

-Hija, por favor, baja- habló dulcemente papá, ¿qué está pasando?

Bajé, aún medio dormida, ¿qué hora es?, miré mi reloj de muñeca mientras bajaba las escaleras torpemente. 03:52 PM. Ok, dos opciones, dormí mucho, o muy poco.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté tallándome los ojos.

-A almorzar, cariño- dijo mi madre

-¿Tan tarde?, yo ya almorcé.- respondí seca, sin la intención de serlo.

-Ah, y… ¿qué comiste?- preguntó extrañada.

-Pues, me hice un poco de pasta que había en la despensa.

-Oh, bueno, ¿postre?- me sonrió mi madre.

-¡Claro!- le devolví la sonrisa y nos sentamos.

Hablamos un buen rato, más de lo normal, claro que recibían llamadas cada 5 minutos cada uno, pero no había nada que hacer, al menos no peleaban.

Una vez que terminamos, subí otra vez a mi habitación, tomé mi MP3, puse la reproducción de manera aleatoria y a un volumen bastante alto.

_Super Bass_

No pude evitar saltar, bailar, cantar (gritar) esa canción, me encantaba, aunque llevaba un tiempo sin escucharla, cuando esta terminó la puse otra vez, me tiré a la cama y bajé el volumen de la música, creo que me había revolucionado demasiado, lo noté mientras bailaba. _Yo no bailo. _Soy simplemente un asco en eso. Podía escuchar la canción dentro de mis ensoñaciones.

_Boy you got my heartbeat running away/ (Chico, tienes mi corazon latiendo muy fuerte) _

_beating like a drum/ ( latiendo como un tambor)_

_And it's coming your way./( Y siguiéndote)_

-Can you hear that _boom badoom boom boom, badoom boom, bass?_ He got that super bass_(¿Puedes oír el latido? __Él tiene el súper bajo_)- canté pensativa, ¿es posible que alguien controle los latidos del corazón?

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, desechando la idea.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Rima?- Susurré a mi misma.

-¿Sobre qué, Rima?- preguntó curiosa mi payasita saliendo de su huevo.

-Olvídalo- le sonreí

-Oh, mira- abrió muy grandes su ojos, señalando la casa de enfrente

-Creo que es un camión de… Mudanza- le contesté sorprendida. – ¿Vecinos nuevos?

Me dio otra vez esa punzada extraña en el pecho. Me estoy empezando a preocupar. Lo sé, soy ridícula.

Recuerdo la última vez que vivió gente en esa casa, era una familia muy alegre, se llevaban bien con todos los vecinos, y eran muy amigos de mis padres, la familia Fujisaki. Era un matrimonio con dos hijos, gemelos, o bueno, mellizos en realidad, Nagihiko, el chico y mayor por 2 minutos y Nadeshiko, la chica, la menor. Eran idénticos, cabello morado, ojos color ámbar, altos para su edad y muy lindos, eran perfectos. Eran mayores que yo por casi un año, más o menos, ahora tendrían 17, casi 18. Recuerdo también que no hablaba mucho con ellos, ya que era muy reservada y tímida, pero ellos eran muy dulces conmigo, en ese entonces éramos niños, teníamos cinco y seis años. Pero debían irse a Londres por motivo de trabajo de su padre. Mis padres les organizaron una fiesta de despedida para ellos con todos los vecinos. Recuerdo que la señora Fujisaki y mi madre lloraban abrazadas, se habían vuelto muy cercanas.

En ese momento recordé algo.

_***Flash Back***_

_Nadeshiko le decía algo animadamente a Nagihiko, como incitándolo a hacer algo antes de irse a Londres._

_-Por favor, no puedes irte así- le decía, él estaba muy sonrojado, yo miraba la escena disimuladamente, o eso creía yo, pues en un minuto ambos me miraron y aparté la vista._

_-Escuchen todos, por favor- dijo la señora Fujisaki- Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por esta hermosa despedida- empezó a quebrársele la voz- y quisiera disculparme con mis hijos, por hacerles cambiar la vida que tienen en su país natal a uno extranjero, pero ustedes son fuertes y saben que podrán superar esto, no será tan malo, los amo mis niños- toda la gente empezó a aplaudir._

_Luego de eso la gente comenzó a irse, en ese momento, Nagihiko se acercó a mi, estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban y estaba rojo como un tomate. Nadeshiko nos miraba de lejos y soltaba pequeñas risitas._

_-Rima…-dijo dudoso- yo… yo… eh, te quiero- dijo atropellando las palabras finales y mirando bajo. Le sonreí ampliamente._

_-También te quiero, Nagihiko- no había entendido el sentido al que se refería, pensé que era ese tipo de amor fraternal entre hermanos, no estilo papá y mamá. Inocente de mí._

_Me abrazó, sentí mis mejillas arder al instante._

_-Gracias- Me sonrió y sin tiempo de que yo reaccionara me dio un corto beso en los labios- Quería que tú tuvieras mi primer beso- se sonrojó más aún- Espérame, algún día volveré de Londres y cuando lo haga, estaremos juntos siempre- sin más, corrió junto a su hermana, esta lo abrazó y felicitó._

_Luego, ya era tarde, y ellos se irían a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano. Se despidieron cálidamente de nosotros, Nadeshiko me abrazó y besó mi mejilla dulcemente y Nagihiko al abrazarme susurró:  
_

_-Por favor no te olvides de mi, Rima- y también besó mi mejilla, ambos estábamos sonrojados._

_-Si son tan lindos- dijo mi madre secándose una lágrima imaginaria._

_-Lo sé, son unos amores. Crecen tan rápido- Dijo la señora Fujisaki, su marido la apoyó. Mi padre hizo una mueca de disgusto._

_Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, ellos ya habían partido a Londres._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Kusu Kusu empezó a reír.

-Rima estás muy roja- era cierto, sentía mi cara arder

La verdad es que recordar eso después de tanto tiempo me causa una sensación extraña, entre nostalgia, alegría, tristeza, y un montón de sensaciones más que no podría describir, _¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Estarán bien en Londres? ¿Volverán algún día? _ Un millón de preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza, empecé a soñar despierta otra vez, pero la risa de Kusu Kusu me hizo volver al mundo real.

Miré por la ventana para ver qué sacaba el camión de mudanza. Además de lo típico de una casa, no podía ver muy bien, pero podía notar que, además de una pareja o matrimonio, tenían hijos, o eso parecía, unos señores sacaban cosas de colores masculinos, y otros de colores femeninos, así que, mínimo un niño y una niña, no sabría de qué edad serán, pero espero que sean agradables.

Creo que es grosero espiar a las personas, así que iré a avisarles a mis padres sobre los vecinos nuevos, pero quizá luego, primero quiero meditar algunas cosas...

* * *

_Ok, esto fue el primer capítulo, no es la gran cosa, pero bueno. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero que hagan críticas constructivas y me den su opinión respecto a este fic. La verdad, no me tengo mucha fé respecto a mi forma de escribir._

_Estoy pensando que tendrá más o menos 20 capítulos en total, y uno que otro extra._

_El siguiente capítulo es el punto de vista de Nagihiko :D _

_La verdad no recuerdo que más debía decir, bueno, principalmente eso. Espero que me dejen sus review, diciendo si esperan que lo siga, dejándome sus preguntas, comentarios, críticas, o todo lo que se les ocurra, si tienen alguna idea que esperan que suceda aquí, las aceptaré y trataré de ponerlas en el fic._

_Me despido, un beso._

**_Pau(L)_**


	2. Capítulo 2 Goodbye, London

_He vuelto a actualizar :)! me he demorado poco en comparación al tiempo que tengo, lo que pasa es que tengo muchas tareas y dramas últimamente en mi colegio, mis padres se enojan con facilidad ahora, y me quitan el internet en la noche, y en el día tengo que hacer los informes para mis clases, y no he podido responder los reviews..._

_ME HACEN MUY FELIZ SUS REVIEWS (LLLLLLL) _

_Realmente me han emocionado, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo más y más y más._

_Con respecto a la historia, en este capítulo, Nagihiko y Nadeshiko hacen aparición con sus puntos de vista. No me fascina el capítulo la verdad, porque me inspiraba con algunas cosas, en clase o en cualquier lugar, pero justo cuando estaba frente a mi computador no había nada que escribir, pero, no sé, creo que quedó bastante bien. Quizá no entiendan algunos términos, pues se utilizan en mi país pero en otros puede que tomen distinto significado, traté de hacerlo lo más neutral posible, pero quizá se pasó uno que otro detallito, y quizá hayan algunas faltas de ortografía, traté de que no tuviera ninguna pero quizá se colaron algunos errores._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, pero sí los que he inventado en este capítulo, aunque la verdad no me interesan jaoaj :')_

_Ahora sí, el capítulo.-_

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- Goodbye, London.**

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

La alarma del despertador sonó estruendosamente despertándome con un estúpido canturreo de un sujeto de la radio como cada mañana diciendo "Buenos días, muy buenos días" a eso de las 06:00 AM en Londres, aún está oscuro, la verdad, no sé por qué está sonando, debería estar apagada, estoy de vacaciones aún, no tengo trabajo, ni nada importante que recuerde, pero bueno, una vez consiente no puedo seguir durmiendo, pero siento pereza de abrir los ojos por más de 10 segundos.

-No, Nagihiko, ¡Arriba!- murmuré dándome ánimos… nada. -Muy bien, Nagihiko, ahora sí, 1, 2, 3, Arrib…fsjkn-inconciencia total, perdí el control de mi cuerpo.

-Nagi, arriba, debes que hacer tu equipaje, _wake up!_- decía Nadeshiko, mi gemela, en la puerta de mi habitación, como siempre, sosteniéndose del marco de esta. _  
_  
-_Please, five minutes- _Le imploré, para nosotros ya era costumbre hablar en inglés, casi nunca hablábamos nuestro idioma de origen *japonés*, sólo con nuestros padres.

-No, recuerda que debemos viajar dentro de 3 horas, y un señor aún no tiene sus cosas listas- dijo tomando algo de mi cama y tirándolo al suelo, supongo que era un calcetín. –Eres un cerdo hermano. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Soy hombre, déjame comportarme como tal sólo en mi habitación- murmuré tapando mi cara con la almohada. –Vete de aquí, Nade.

-_Okay_, tienes 15 minutos para bajar a desayunar, mamá ya está abajo esperándonos, trata de despertar, ¿bueno?- ordenó de manera dulce. –Rythm, te encargo a Nagi- le dijo a mi chara.

-_Okay, Chara Change!_- Aparecieron unos auriculares en mis hombros, medio segundo después estaba en el baño desvistiéndome.

10 minutos después estaba listo, bajé a desayunar, muy temprano para mi gusto, Nade y mamá ya estaban ahí, sonriéndome.

-Nagihiko, ¿ya tienes listo todo?- dijo mi madre, la mire confundida. Lo notó. –¿Para irnos…- nop, sigo igual -… a Japón?- _*loading…*_

Eso explica varias cosas:  
1.- Por qué mi alarma sonó tan temprano "sin razón"  
2.- El por qué mi habitación estaba tan vacía.  
3.- El por qué Nade había dicho _equipaje_, y luego _viajar _dentro de tres horas.  
4.- Por qué era tan necesario que estuviera listo rápido. Tanto que hasta Rythm hizo que me apresurara.

Empecé a unir todos los puntos anteriores, _bingo_, soy un genio.

-Dios mío- dijo Nade tapando su cara con una mano. –Lo habías olvidado.

-Completamente- susurré. Me levanté de la silla del comedor. –Con permiso- corrí escaleras arriba, tengo que hacer TODO en menos de 1 hora. Estoy frito.

* * *

_**Nadeshiko's POV**_

Cuando Nagi subió las escaleras, mamá y yo comenzamos a reír, él es tan despistado que ni notó que teníamos todas sus cosas, desde libros y ropa, hasta sus balones, medallas y trofeos. "Todo" lo que tenía en su habitación eran sus cosas de uso personal, la ropa que debe llevar en el equipaje de mano -para que trabaje algo también- los muebles de su habitación y un par de cosas más.

Se escuchó un grito ahogado. Nagihiko. Sonreí. Podía escucharse como bajaba estruendosamente las escaleras, saltando los últimos cuatro escalones.

-Mamá, ¿mis cosas?- Sí, es muy despistado.

-Depende de qué estés buscando. Las cosas de menor importancia, como puedes apreciar, están justo frente a ti- Miró hacia aquella dirección, efectivamente, ahí estaban. –Lo que implica, muebles y aparatos electrónicos importantes, se fueron hace unos minutos en el camión de mudanza, pronto deberían tomar el transbordador que los llevará a Japón. - Continuó mamá. – El resto, se encuentra en tu habitación, de eso te encargarás tú, si algo se queda en esta casa, correrá por cuenta tuya. Claro está, que los muebles más grandes, las camas y algunas cosas seguirán aquí, vendremos de vez en cuando, y los necesitaremos, lógicamente.- Sonrió diciendo esto último. A veces pienso que a mamá le gusta más Londres que Tokio.

Nagi asintió, subió a su habitación y decidí seguirlo, con lo despistado que anda hoy, seguro olvidará bastantes cosas, iré a ayudarlo.

-_Na-gi-hi-ko_- le susurré y soplé su oído, _su punto débil._ Mi querido hermano puso cara de terror. Reí suavemente. – ¿Necesitas ayuda, hermanito?

-Siempre es necesaria, gracias Nade- sonreímos, algo lo preocupaba, aunque suene ridículo, _intuición gemela. _Nagi suspiró. _Definitely. _

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté sujetando su hombro_,_ tratando de animarlo.

-¿Dejaremos una vida ya formada aquí?- dijo triste, iba a responderle, pero me cortó. –Nos ha pasado una vez, la verdad no recuerdo qué sucedió ahí, pero no quiero que suceda de nuevo, sólo recuerdo que dolió mucho. – Y eso no es mentira, yo sí recuerdo lo ocurrido, sobre nuestros padres y los vecinos, amigos de ellos, de enfrente, su hija, Rima, del cual Nagi estaba profundamente enamorado.

No pude evitar sonreír ante esto, me trajo bastantes recuerdos.

_***Flash Back***_

_En el Jardín de Infantes al que asistíamos Rima, Nagi y yo, Rima un grado más bajo, claro está. Nuestros compañeros de grado lo molestaban con ella, aunque no podían saberlo con certeza, lo molestaban porque nuestros padres nos llevaban a todos juntos cada mañana, conmigo, obviamente, no podían molestarlo, pero con Rima sí. Él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, era un niño después de todo, pero el creía que era la niña más linda de todas, y que no conocería a nadie como ella._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Sonreí otra vez, Nagi lo notó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Negué con la cabeza.

-No es nada- le sonreí. –No te preocupes por lo de volver, tenemos amigos aquí, y aunque nos vayamos de este país no quiere decir que no los volveremos a ver. Debes pensar en la cantidad de oportunidades que nos trae volver a nuestro país de origen, las personas que conoceremos, las que volveremos a ver después de tantos años. Muchas cosas pueden pasar, como tambi… -me cortó.

-… Como también podría todo estar mal. Si no nos aceptan en Japón, si somos muy distintos a ellos con una mentalidad y una manera de ver el mundo completamente diferente, si nos tratan como unos completos extraños, lejanos a ellos, ridículos, ineptos. Podrían pensar lo que quieran, podrían simplemente no aceptarnos. –Dijo agachando su cabeza. Nagi no es así, el es una persona optimista, ¿qué está pasando?

-¿Qué te sucede? Tú no eres así. Sabes perfectamente que nos aceptarán, y si no lo hacen, bueno, tenemos a nuestros padres y nos tenemos el uno al otro. El cielo es el mismo en todo el mundo, todos respiramos el mismo aire, todos buscamos lo mismo, felicidad. Ser de países distintos o incluso ciudades no nos hace diferentes, o no mucho, piensa positivo, Nagihiko, todo saldrá bien, sólo sé tú mismo. –Mientras hablaba ambos sonreíamos.

-Tienes razón, después de todo, nacimos ahí, tan distintos no somos- sonrío, su semblante cambió completamente en comparación a la última vez que habló. Era una sonrisa sincera. Instintivamente sonreí.

Sin notarlo ya habíamos terminado. Rythm y Temari nos ayudaron, a decir verdad, diría que ellos trabajaron incluso más que nosotros.

-_Cool! _Hemos terminado ya. –Dijo Rythm alzando sus pulgares. Temari y yo reímos.

07:00 AM

Hablamos y discutimos algunas cosas, no teníamos nada más que hacer después de todo, aún debíamos esperar media hora para ir al aeropuerto, nuestro vuelo salía a las 09:00, como siempre _"Favor de presentarse una hora de antelación a la partida de su vuelo" _ o algo así, mamá ama seguir las reglas. La escuchamos hablar por teléfono, era papá, él se fue ayer en la noche a Tokio, para decirnos en qué condiciones estaba todo, mamá se oía alegre, supongo que todo está bien.

Volveremos a la misma casa en la que vivíamos hace más o menos 12 años, me trae más recuerdos aún, decidí comentárselo a Nagihiko.

-¿Recuerdas las travesuras que solíamos hacer en nuestra casa de Tokio cuando éramos niños?- reí al recordarlo.

-¿Te refieres a las travesuras buenas como en las que corríamos por toda la casa haciendo competencias de quien rompía más cosas sin que mamá lo notara, o a las travesuras malas como en las que intentamos hacer una bomba para quemar la caja de arena del gato de la vecina de la casa del lado derecho cuando éste estaba en celo?- al decir esto ambos reímos a carcajadas.

-Ambas, todas la verdad- secaba mis lágrimas de la risa. –Éramos unos malos niños- comenté.

-Definitivamente- dijo él, hizo una pausa, pensando. – Recuerdo a… una vecina nuestra, de en frente, una vez la invitamos a hacer una de nuestras múltiples travesuras…- pensó otra vez, recordando- no puedo recordar quién fue, pero ella resultó ser más siniestra que nosotros dos juntos- reímos con más fuerza.

Mi hermanito sí recuerda a Rima, pero quizá no recuerda todo.

* * *

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

Me ponía bastante triste el irme de aquí, he estado más de la mitad de mi vida en este país, todos mis amigos están aquí, todo lo que me gusta lo tengo aquí.

_Todo lo importante para mi está aquí_.

* * *

08:01 AM.-

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, mamá, Nade y yo. Mi madre sonreía, Nade trataba de fingir que estaba bien y que no le importaba irse, pero en sus ojos se podía notar la tristeza que sentía, por mi parte, ya estaba tranquilo. _Todo sucede por alguna razón, si una puerta se cierra, dos se abrirán._

-¡Nadeshiko, Nagihiko!- Mi hermana y yo volteamos, ahí estaban Lizzy, Trevor, Dougie, Jenny, Carlie y James. Nuestros amigos de siempre, Nade se emocionó al verlos. –Pensábamos que ya se habían ido, es un alivio. –Dijo Carlie, la mejor amiga de Nadeshiko y muy buena amiga mía.

-Dios mío, ¿qué hacen aquí? – Dijo mi hermana abrazándolos.

-No puedo creer que no nos hayan dicho que se irían hoy temprano, y sin despedirse como debían. –Se quejaba Jenny con el seño fruncido, Lizzy miró a Nade con cara de reproche. Dougie, mi mejor amigo, golpeó mi espalda.

-Amigo, ¿qué se siente saber que vas a volver a tu país de origen?

-Pues, no lo sé, emoción, tristeza. Distintos sentimientos, no sabría explicarlo. –Dije pensativo, no me lo había cuestionado.

Los chicos se alejaron de nosotros unos pasos, nos observaron y sonrieron. Trevor corrió tras uno de los múltiples asientos y sacó una bolsa de regalo, o eso parecía. Todos ellos se voltearon, dándonos la espalda a Nadeshiko y a mí. Podíamos escucharlos susurrar, pero no entendíamos qué era lo que decían.

Se voltearon otra vez, mirándonos ahora, tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las manos en su espalda. _A mi parecer, es obvio que tienen algo detrás de ellos. _

-_Close your eyes- _dijeron al unísono.

Suspiré, pero Nade y yo lo hicimos. Podía escucharse el ruido de una bolsa siendo aplastada y un ruido que no supe descifrar.

-Listo, pueden abrirlos.

Al hacerlo, nuestros amigos tenían un gran cartel que decía _"We Love You Guys, Good Luck, N & N"_ en letras grandes y desordenadas, dándole un estilo único. La primera 'N' era color azul opaco y la que seguía era violeta, Estaban decoradas con fotografías de todos, algunos dibujos, y notas personales de cada uno. _Amigos inigualables, _definitivamente los teníamos. Nos entregaron un regalo a cada uno, preferimos abrirlo en privado cuando llegáramos a nuestra casa en Japón.

Hablamos lo más que pudimos, nos pusimos de acuerdo con algunas cosas, decíamos comentarios para subir el ánimo y disfrutar nuestros últimos minutos todos juntos, hasta que se escuchó.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 123 con destino a Tokio, Japón, favor de presentarse a la puerta de embarque 32A... Pasajeros del vuelo 123 con destino a Tokio, Japón, favor de presentarse a la puerta de embarque 32A.

-Creo que es hora del 'adiós' – Dijo Lizzy algo triste, James, su novio la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Sonreí.

-No lo tomes como un 'adiós', tómalo como un 'hasta pronto'- le dije, sonriéndole. _Eso es típico de novelas, pero no había nada más exacto. _Los demás sonrieron, creo que todos estábamos tranquilos, sabíamos que nos veríamos otra vez.

-Creo que mejor vamos, Nagi- dijo Nade tocando mi hombro, asentí y nos despedimos de todos, ellas lloraban bastante, los chicos estaban quebrados pero fingían desinterés, yo también lo hacía.

Mamá ya estaba esperando a subir, estaba en la fila esperando a que recibieran su ticket, fuimos junto a ella, nos sonrió con nostalgia, sabía que estábamos bien aquí.

Una vez arriba del avión, en los asientos 15c, 16c y 17c, estábamos mamá, Nadeshiko y yo en ese orden, yo a la ventana, me encantaba la vista, me hacía sentir totalmente relajado. Después de esperar aproximadamente 15 minutos, el avión despegó y las azafatas comenzaron a entregar los auriculares, unas almohadas y, bueno, distintas cosas. Conecté los audífonos y busqué un canal que tuviera buena música para no aburrirme, aún quedaban 11 horas de vuelo, llegaríamos a las 08:00 PM aproximadamente. Me acomodé y escuché lo que el avión me proporcionaba.

_Nada._

No había nada que pudiese interesarme escuchar, no en ese momento al menos, la verdad seguía cansado, pero no quería dormir, me sentía entusiasmado, como niño pequeño al que recompensarán por haber obtenido una buena calificación, pero no conocía el motivo de mi entusiasmo.

Nade se acomodó en mi hombro, Temari y Rythm estaban apoyados en sus piernas, emocionados por conocer Japón, mamá veía la película del avión, con expresión seria, concentrada totalmente. Yo trataba de dormir apoyado en la cabeza de Nadeshiko, como cuando éramos pequeños, sonreí al recordarlo, ella y yo, siempre juntos, era como mi mejor amiga, sabía todo lo que sentía, era la única que podía hacerlo, _estábamos conectados, hemos estado siempre juntos y siempre lo estaremos._

Estaba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, quedándome dormido, pensando que sólo queda esperar llegar a Japón. Podría suceder cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea, tengo un buen presentimiento, algo que será fundamental en mi vida me espera en Japón. _Algo fascinante._

* * *

_That's all (L)  
Repito, no me gusta mucho el capítulo, pero no hay nada que hacer, lo que me interesa es que les guste a ustedes :D_

_Me gusta mucho mezclar diferentes idiomas en la historia, si hay algo que no entiendan, o no les guste que mezcle con inglés, simplemente deben decírmelo y dejaré de hacerlo, aunque a mí personalmente me gusta, tiene su toque. Si no lo entienden simplemente díganme si es necesario que lo traduzca o lo que sea. _

_En el siguiente capítulo, por fin Nagi y Rima se verán, puede que haya puntos de vista de ambos, o quizá una vista omnisciente, la verdad aún no sé cómo hacerlo, será una sorpresa para mí escribirlo, como para ustedes leerlo.  
_

_Les contaré algo, este capítulo lo escribí dos veces, la primera parte es igual a lo que leyeron, lo que seguía después de que Nagi bajara a tomar desayuno es diferente, es más divertido, si lo hubiese subido así, seguramente habrían reído bastante, pero decidí hacer otro más serio, con el otro Nagi se habría visto bastante estúpido, y ya de por sí en este capítulo lo hace, o al menos a mi parecer. Quizá algún día lo suba, me divertí bastante escribiéndolo._

_Con respecto a los reviews, como ya dije no tenía tiempo ni internet como para responderlos, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré, ahora subiré este capítulo y me iré antes de que me castiguen, no sé que sucede últimamente con mis padres, todo lo que hago les molesta, pero no creo que sea importante._

_Pero de todas formas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia y seguiré el consejo de Angeldelaesperanzalira, sé que quizá uno pueda sentirse esclavizado por los reviews de vez en cuando, pero haré lo que pueda, muchas gracias por advertirme de la situación, lo tomaré muy en cuenta, lo que menos espero es bloquearme con respecto a esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias :)_

_Creo que eso es todo, de nuevo siento que estoy olvidando algo, cualquier duda me lo hacen saber, ok? espero que les haya gustado y si no, bueno, nada que hacer, ojalá me lo hagan saber._

_Sin más, me despido, de verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Un beso,_

_**Pau(L)**  
_


	3. Capítulo 3 Oh, no

_Hi everyone(L)_

_Otro capítulo más wii, tardé poco para el tiempo que tengo (otra vez) pero es que la verdad es que tenía un gran trabajo de mi clase de Historia que debía entregar hace dos semanas, pero no lo tenía listo así que inventé excusas a mi profesor para que no me pusiera una mala calificación, el punto es que ahora no sé cómo zafarme de esto, mis padres están molestos y yo muy nerviosa, sin contar de que estoy bastante enferma y me desmayo de vez en cuando, no creo que les interese tanto mi vida. El punto, es que ahora que el trabajo está listo es mucho más fácil escribir, de hecho, este capítulo lo escribí en dos días, bueno uno, en la madrugada del viernes y luego el mismo viernes en la tarde, pero hasta ayer no lo había editado, creo que tiene aún algunos errores, pero ya estoy cansada así que espero que no sea nada grave por si lo hay._

_Otra cosa, en este capítulo me dejé llevar mucho por mi "estado de ánimo", verán, cuando estoy bajo mucha presión, para quitar la tensión (verso sin esfuerzo, oh) empiezo a pensar más estupideces de lo normal, y este capítulo lo iba a escribir otra vez porque lo encontré muy ridículo, pero la verdad es que publicando algo así, me hace sentir mejor conmigo misma. En fin, no creo que les importe tampoco._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, sé que lo saben, pero por si acaso. La canción tampoco, pertenece a Ricky Martin, me dejé llevar, insisto. _

_Creo que ahora sí, lean. Enjoy **!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3.- Oh, no.**

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

Estaba en la escuela, con mis amigos jugando Básquetbol en la cancha a la hora del descanso. Vicky me miraba con ojos de deseo.

_Típico,_ pensé. Me ha deseado desde que entramos a preparatoria, y bueno, ella desea a cualquier chico que se le ponga por delante.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos del arco, proponiéndome encestar y ganar el partido, es algo bastante común, soy muy bueno, capitán, si puedo presumir. Tom me quitó el balón, _demonios_, me distraje con mis pensamientos, _no será tan fácil ganar, amigo. S_onreí. Logré quitarle el balón rápidamente, y desde el punto en donde estaba, media cancha, tiré en balón. Encesté.

Mis amigos me tomaron en brazos, y las chicas que nos miraban jugar aplaudían y gritaban mi nombre emocionadas, me sentía feliz, pero era bastante común, como ya dije.

Vicky se acercó lentamente a mi, _"sensualmente", _o eso intentaba. Rodé los ojos, siempre es lo mismo. Mis amigos me bajaron y ella aprovechó de acercarse a mi oído.

-Nagihiko- susurró, le sonreí

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le dije suavemente, quizá sea algo grosero de mi parte, pero ella sabe que no me interesa tener novia o algo parecido, aunque todos me crean un mujeriego.

-Nagihiko- dijo un poco más alto, fruncí el seño.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté algo molesto.

-Nagihiko- empezó a zarandearme suavemente, me molesté bastante, ¿quién se cree que es?

-¡¿Qué?- Subí el tono de mi voz

-¡NAGIHIKO!- Me zarandeaba con mucha fuerza, molesta. – ¡NAGIHIKO DIOS MIO!- su voz cambió, como a la de Nade – ¡NAGIHIKO, ESTÚPIDO ARRIBA!- abrí mis ojos, _todo fue un sueño, _seré estúpido.

Suspiré, sí que lo era.

-¿Qué soñabas? Tienes el sueño muy pesado- dijo Nade, dando pequeñas risitas y cambiando a su tono de voz normal.

-Estupideces, nada importante- la verdad, que bueno que fue un sueño, Vicky era realmente alguien estresante.

-Te digo algo- dijo riendo, hizo una pausa y me miro, asentí, sonrió y prosiguió- Dormiste toda la tarde, llegaremos en 15 minutos al aeropuerto de Tokio.- abrí mis ojos de par en par.

-Imposible- miré mi reloj de muñeca, efectivamente, en aproximadamente 15 minutos llegaríamos a nuestro destino, suspiré, _dormí todo el viaje._

Miré por la ventana, estaba empezando a oscurecer, el cielo estaba rojizo y despejado, era una de las pocas veces que podía ver el cielo así, en Londres, tristemente, casi siempre estaba nublado.

_Quince minutos más, inicio de una nueva vida._

_**Rima's POV.**_

Me levanté de golpe de mi cama, me había quedado dormida, pero un estruendoso ruido me hizo saltar, no me interesa saber que fue, sólo qué hora es, miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche.

_07:52 PM_

-Oh, casi las ocho de la noche- susurré tranquilamente, _alto- _¿QUÉ?

Dios mío, es muy tarde, alabado sea el ruido que me despertó, esta noche no podré dormir. Kusu Kusu se reía de mí.

-Rima, estas muy floja- decía entre risitas, no podía molestarme con ella.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste, Kusu Kusu?

-También estaba dormida- me sonrió.

_¿Entonces, por qué me critica?, _pensé.

La miré con el seño fruncido, y aparté la mirada, me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación, atravesé el pasillo que estaba antes de las escaleras, y una vez frente a ellas, bajé, pasé por el living y el comedor, donde papá seguía trabajando y viendo televisión. Llegué a mi destino, la cocina, mamá estaba haciendo tarta, _extraño_.

-¿Por qué haces tarta, mamá?- Le pregunté, ella ni siquiera se volteó a mirarme

-¿No puedo hacer de vez en cuando?- dijo en tono burlón, _algo pasa, y no quiere decirme._ Suspiré.

-Olvídalo, iré a darme una ducha, ya es tarde.- Le dije haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Bueno, cariño.- Respondió dulcemente. _No sé que sucede, pero me gusta._

Me devolví a mi habitación, una vez ahí tomé todas las cosas necesarias para ir a mi cuarto de baño, que se encontraba dentro de mi habitación, pero que también daba al pasillo.

Entré al cuarto, abrí el grifo del agua caliente, tardaría un poco en entibiarse, y como estaba anocheciendo ya estaba haciendo frío, no me desvestiría hasta que el agua estuviese lista, miré el reloj de pared del baño, son las 08:13, el tiempo pasa increíblemente rápido. Sacudí la cabeza, y toqué el agua, ya estaba a buena temperatura, me desvestí y entré a la ducha, dejé que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo y me relajara, me quedé un rato así, _ya nada importaba._

_**Omniscient POV**_

El avión en el que iban los Fujisaki había aterrizado sin complicaciones, y ellos se encontraban emocionados por estar ahí, pero, por sobre todo, los más emocionados eran los Charas de los gemelos Fujisaki, era la primera vez que conocerían Japón.

-Temari, Rythm, entren a su huevo- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono, los pequeños iban a protestar, pero la mirada de sus dueños era severa, decidieron hacer caso, resignados.

-Dios, por fin hemos llegado- decía una emocionada Nadeshiko estirando sus brazos saliendo del avión, su hermano la seguía y asentía, también se sentía feliz.

-Chicos, no se distraigan, hay que buscar nuestro equipaje.- Les dijo su madre, con su misma expresión seria de siempre. Los gemelos suspiraron.

-_Okay, mom-_ respondieron, una vez más, al unísono.

Tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos, hasta que se asomó un gran bolso beige y cuatro maletas medianas, dos de estas eran color violeta, pero una tenía flores rosa en la parte inferior de esta, las otras dos eran azules, pero de distinto tono. Las tomaron y se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto, ahí se encontraba el padre de familia, el señor Fujisaki, su esposa le dio un cálido abrazo que el correspondió gustoso, sus hijos le sonrieron, y se unieron al abrazo.

-¿Todo listo?- los jóvenes asintieron, y su esposa sonrió de forma afirmativa, él ayudó a su familia con su equipaje y fueron hasta su coche.

Una vez que todo estaba empacado fueron con destino a su antiguo/nuevo hogar, sin sospechar que algo estaría mal.

* * *

Llegaron a dicha casa, todo estaba bien, o eso parecía, pues al entrar el agua tocó sus pies.

-¿PERO QUÉ...?- dijo Nagihiko, mirando el suelo, estaba completamente empapado, no era la bienvenida que esperaba, sus padres y hermana tenían la misma mirada que el joven de ojos ámbar, _¿qué había pasado con su casa?_

-No me dijiste esto por teléfono- Le dijo la señora con el seño fruncido a su marido, él la miró confundido.

-Pues yo tampoco lo sabía, esta casa estaba bien cuando te llamé hoy. Iré a revisar qué sucedió, quédense aquí.- Y sin esperar entró a la casa, arremangando sus pantalones, sus hijos miraban la escena divertidos, mientras que sus charas, ya fuera de sus huevos, reían de la situación, ellos creían que todo era una broma.

-No se rían, niños. –Dijo su madre, esto hizo que a los jóvenes les causara risa y estallaron en carcajadas, sin contar de que su padre iba caminando con dificultad por el agua.

Una vez que el señor Fujisaki logró llegar al lugar de dónde provenía el agua notó que las tuberías estaban vencidas, de todas formas llevaban 12 años sin utilizar, era de esperarse, pero, ¿por qué justo ahora?

Buscó con la mirada a la gente del camión de mudanzas, quizá alguno era el responsable, y efectivamente, uno de ellos habría largado el agua y este habría salido por todos lados.

Escuchó a su mujer gritar de emoción, se preguntó el motivo de su emoción, así que pensaba salir del lugar, pero antes trató de frenar la fuga de agua, en lo cual fracasó.

La señora y el señor Mashiro estaba en el patio de los Fujisaki, ella abrazaba a la madre de esta familia, ambas con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, eran grandes amigas, y jamás perdieron el contacto una de otra, después de tantos años no era de esperarse que estuvieran emocionadas. Mientras que el señor Mashiro saludaba animadamente a los chicos, para luego saludar dulcemente a la señora Fujisaki y preguntar por su marido, el cual aún no reparaba la fuga, por lo tanto entró a ayudar a su amigo.

-Dios mío, que grandes que están- dijo emocionada la señora Mashiro a los gemelos, deshaciendo el abrazo de su amiga, los chicos se sonrojaron y le sonrieron de vuelta, sin saber qué responder, miró al interior de la casa-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó un poco aterrada-¿Por qué está tan inundado este lugar?

-Si no me equivoco, diría que las tuberías se han vencido por la cantidad de años que estuvo sin utilizar este lugar- dijo Nagihiko con una mirada divertida, la verdad era una situación bastante cómica.

-Ya veo, bueno, creo que no podrán estar en esta casa por el momento, ¿verdad?, ¿por qué no se quedan en nuestra casa mientras reparan la suya?- dijo sonriente

-¿No crees que molestaríamos mucho? Podríamos quedarnos en un hotel no es necesario qu- la señora Mashiro la cortó.

-Nada de eso, está decidido, después de todo, los conocemos desde siempre, la confianza está de más, para nosotros no será un problema, es más, encantados los recibimos- sonrió- No aceptaré un 'no' por respuesta- sentenció.

-Pues, si lo dejas así, creo que no hay otra opción- suspiró resignada, hizo una pausa- ¿Y Rima?

-Oh está en casa, no sabe que salimos, creo que será mejor que vayamos, pero mejor esperemos a que 'los hombres' salgan de ahí- rieron

Los gemelos no prestaban mucha atención a la conversación, de hecho, ni siquiera habían escuchado de que irían a dormir donde los Mashiro, pero ninguno de los dos preguntó, se dejarían llevar por lo que pasara, para ellos no importaba, _todo estaba bien._

Una vez que frenaron la fuga de agua, con bastante dificultad, ya que al frenar una, se habría otra, pero con algunas cosas_ 'los hombres' _lograron solucionarlo, y se pusieron al tanto de la situación. En cuanto salieron, sus esposas les dieron la noticia de ir a dormir a casa de los Mashiro, y los gemelos también escucharon esta vez, así que tomaron su equipaje y cruzaron la calle para llegar a dicha casa.

* * *

Rima seguía duchándose, estaba tan relajada que sin darse cuenta estaba cantando en la ducha. _She Bangs,_ a todo pulmón, sin afinación, y con mucho sentimiento, ella no era de escuchar ese estilo de música, pero ya nada importaba, era ella y su emoción. Claramente ella jamás imaginó lo que se avecinaba.

Los señores Mashiro abrieron la puerta principal, y apenas poner un pie dentro de la casa se podía oír un muy desafinado:

-Me enloquece cuando baila, camina, no puedo parar, esa mujer me va a matar SHE BANGS, SHE BANGS _NA NA NA NA NA NA NAAA_, JUGAR CONMIGO ES UN PLACER, porque ella es toda una mujer, es ser una _mujer- _Cantaba una más que emocionada Rima, sin saberse muy bien la letra y subiendo y bajando el tono de su voz, todos los presentes quedaron helados, los Fujisaki por no saber qué hacer, y los padres de la chica, por la vergüenza que sentían- She bangs, she bangs, _blah blah blah_, she moves, she moves- continuaba cantando la chica, sin saber qué era la que sucedía, ni lo que pasaría.

Rythm ya estaba en el suelo riendo, Temari cubría su boca con la manga de su kimono, y pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos, los dueños de ambos charas no sabían como controlar la situación, no sabían si reír o comportarse, aunque la situación ameritaba reír a carcajadas, era algo bastante desubicado.

Sin esperar un minuto más, la madre de dicha 'cantante' subió las escaleras, le susurró a la chica lo que pasaba y ella de reacción soltó un grito que estremeció toda la casa. Esto sí causó que el joven de ojos ámbar riera, pero fue una risa que fue callada por su hermana que lo miró con reproche.

Rima cerró la ducha y se encerró en su habitación planeando nunca más salir de ahí, tristemente, eso no era posible, ya que su madre le dijo que de todas formas era su casa y podía hacer los _shows _que quisiera, y que nadie la iba a juzgar.

-¿Quiénes son, mamá?- preguntó avergonzada, su madre le sonrió con compasión.

-Los Fujisaki, ¿los recuerdas, hija? Está ahí tu novio de la infancia- rió suavemente, Rima abrió sus ojos espantada, e hizo que lanzara otro grito más.-Cálmate, no es para tanto. Han vuelto, para vivir, serán nuestros vecinos otra vez, ¿no es genial, cariño?

-Bueno, sí, pero me acabo de dejar en ridículo yo misma con esto- dijo mirando al suelo, su madre tomó su mentón, haciéndola mirar a sus ojos y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no te juzgarán, son buenas personas, y lo sabes. Ahora, vístete, hay que bajar a cenar- dijo desde la puerta, y antes de cerrarla se asomó otra vez- Oh, por cierto, se quedarán aquí una semana, adiós- dijo riendo y azotando la puerta, sabía lo que se venía.

-¿QUÉ?- tal como se esperaba, su hija lanzó un grito molesta. _Mamá troll, _pensó la rubia.

* * *

Rima se arregló más de lo normal, debía mostrarse como una persona seria, aunque lo ocurrido no le favorecía para nada. Suspiró aún avergonzada, odiaba relajarse demasiado, siempre se dejaba llevar por su verdadero yo, alguien alegre, chistoso y puro de corazón que se deja llevar fácilmente, cada vez se convencía más de que debía seguir aparentando ser quién era, _todo es mejor así._

Bajó las escaleras, tambaleándose, sus piernas flaqueaban, estaba nerviosa por la reacción de sus huéspedes, pero al estar frente a estos, ellos le sonrieron cálidamente sin ningún rastro de burla en sus expresiones. Nagihiko la miraba de arriba abajo, con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, trataba de recordar las cosas vividas con ella, sabía que la conocía, pero no recordaba mucho de ella, se cuestionaba cómo era posible que no recordara lo vivido con una chica tan linda como ella, _es la chica más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida_, pensó el joven. Algo hizo _click_ en su mente, pero no le dio importancia, su hermana le dio un empujón con el codo, se había quedado embobado mirándola.

-No puede ser, estás bellísima- dijo la señora Fujisaki, abrazándola emocionada.- Y haz crecido tanto, eres toda una señorita- dijo sonriéndole, Rima correspondió la sonrisa y le respondió un simple "_gracias"_ apenas audible.

-La última vez que te vi ibas al pre-escolar- dijo el señor Fujisaki abrazándola también.

-Un gusto vernos otra vez, Rima, es bueno verte- Dijo cortésmente Nadeshiko con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, abrazando a Rima cálidamente.

-Un placer, hermosa- dijo Nagihiko besando su mano con la intención de ser dulce y todo un caballero, pero sólo lo hizo parecer un completo mujeriego, su hermana suspiró y cubrió su cara con su mano, mientras que Rima rodaba los ojos. _Otro más_, pensó.

Hablaron algunos temas, de cómo iba todo, de cómo fue Londres, su vida, tratando de contar lo ocurrido en 12 años en una noche, claro que contando lo más importante. Luego siguieron con el tema en la mesa, cenando.

-Bien, tenemos todo planeado con respecto a cómo nos acomodaremos aquí.- Dijo de pronto el señor Mashiro, a lo que la señora Fujisaki lo frenó.

-No se preocupen, podemos dormir en el piso en el living todos juntos.

-Nada de eso, tenemos habitaciones de huéspedes listas, se encuentran todas en el segundo piso, pero sólo tenemos dos preparadas- dijo algo apenada la señora Mashiro- pero podemos hacer los siguiente, ustedes se quedarán en el cuarto matrimonial- dijo refiriéndose a los señores Fujisaki, luego miró a Nagihiko- éste jovencito puede quedarse en el otro cuarto, mientras que Nadeshiko puede dormir con Rima en su cuarto esta noche, y ya mañana tendrá listo su cuarto.

-No se preocupe por eso, señora Mashiro- dijo dulcemente Nadeshiko, luego miró a Rima- Si para Rima no es un problema, no es necesario que se deba hacer otro cuarto, pero claro, si para ti es un inconveniente, pues podría dormir con Nagi simplemente.

-La verdad para mi no es un problema- dijo sonriendo Rima, Nadeshiko le sonrió de vuelta, quería pasar tiempo con la rubia y _recuperar el tiempo perdido_.

-¿Están seguras? No es ningún problema mandar a arreglar otro cuarto para ti, mi niña- dijo la dueña de casa.

-No hay de qué preocuparse- respondió Nadeshiko negando suavemente con la cabeza .

Hablaron de distintos temas durante la noche, y Nagihiko no podía dejar de mirar a Rima, tratando de recordar muchas cosas, debía hablar con su hermana, ella siempre tuvo buena memoria, ella debería recordarlo.

* * *

Ya era tarde, así que Rima les dio un pequeño _tour _a sus invitados, les mostró su habitación y les dijo que se sintieran como en su casa, y llevó a Nadeshiko a su cuarto.

-No haz cambiado nada, Rima- dijo sonriéndole con nostalgia, ella la sentía como su hermanita menor, Rima se sonrojó.

-Debo decir lo mismo- respondió algo apenada. Nadeshiko rió suavemente.

-¿De verdad me recuerdas, o lo dices sólo por cortesía?- cuestionó la pelimorada.

-Claro que te recuerdo a ti y a tu hermano- dijo más sonrojada al decir esto último, Nadeshiko sonrió de forma pícara.

-¿Qué recuerdas de mi hermano? ¿Algo importante?

-Sí- dijo apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su acompañante la escuchara.

-Algo como… ¿una declaración de amor?- Rima abrió sus ojos de par en par, ella también lo recuerda, por lo tanto, él también debería recordarlo. Sus mejillas se coloraron furiosamente. Nadeshiko tomó eso como un sí, pero decidió darle un respiro a la chica- No te preocupes, no te haré avergonzarte más, Rima.- La susodicha respiró aliviada.

Hablaron de distintos temas, rápidamente se volvieron amigas, incluso más de lo que eran cuando eran pequeñas, y ganaron confianza rápidamente, se cambiaron de ropa, cada una con su pijama, Rima iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, le preguntó a su compañera de cuarto si se le apetecía algo de la cocina, a lo que respondió con un simple _"no, gracias"_ y una sonrisa cálida.

Rima bajó las escaleras con cuidado y lentamente, era muy torpe, y estaba todo a oscuras, no quería despertar a nadie, así que sigilosamente entró a la cocina y cogió uno de los vasos que estaban en uno de los armarios. Iba a servirse agua de la botella de agua purificada hasta que se percató de una silueta que no conocía.

-Un ladrón- susurró, la silueta que estaba detrás de ella, la tomó de la cintura y cubrió su boca, Rima entró en pánico.

* * *

_Oh, que maaaaaal, la verdad no sé que será del siguiente capítulo, surprise(L)  
Nagi y Rima se encontraron al fin(L) y aunque antes de escribir el capítulo quería algo cursi, al poner en ridículo a Rima así creo que ya no venía bien... Pobre Rima, la entiendo, una vez me pasó, sólo que con los amigos de mi hermano mayor, estaban en su pieza (contigua al baño) y yo cantaba emocionada no recuerdo qué canción, no fue un día muy bonito.  
En fin, no fue un capítulo muy objetivo, quiero decir, para nada. La canción la encuentro totalmente genial a la hora de cantarla a gritos, no es mi estilo, pero personalmente me encantan las canciones que se pueden gritar y ser libre como esta y muchas otras._

_*Aclaración* los gemelos no saben que Rima tiene un Shugo Chara! aún, y ella tampoco sabe que ellos tienen.  
_

_ Otra cosa, no sé los nombres de los padres, y tampoco sé inventar nombres en japonés, soy un asco para eso, si me ayudaran con eso se los agradecería mucho :D _

_No me gustó mucho la narración, no sé cual es mi problema, siento que antes escribía distinto a como lo hago ahora, y no sólo en esta historia, sino en otras que también estoy en proceso...  
_

_TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS PARA RIMAHIKO(L)  
_

_Tengo al menos unas ocho en mente, y cuatro de ellas están en proceso, sin contar esta, así que para no olvidarlas las escribiré cuando tenga tiempo e internet, porque aún me hacen drama y me castigan :c, en fin, no se sorprendan si pronto lleno de historias esta página._

Ya, creo que eso es todo por hoy...

_OH, CIERTO. Los Reviews, aún no tengo tiempo de responderlos, creo que esta semana podré, eso espero, y bueno, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW (LLLLLL) como dije en el capítulo anterior me dan ganas de escribir más y más, son geniales, de verdad :D_

_Ahora sí, creo que era eso, me despido_

_Besitoooos(K)_

_Pau(L)_


	4. Capítulo 4 Todo Está Bien

_Hola a todooooooos, Ok, tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero por dos razones. Primero que nada, no sabía cómo continuarla, no era un bloqueo, pero no sabía cómo salir de la situación, además de que me daba pereza comenzar a escribir. Y segundo, últimamente he estado muy estresada, entonces e entrado y salido de la clínica por distintos motivos, sin contar de que estoy muy resfriada entonces deben medicarme y cosas así, y tengo varios problemas emocionales, porque estoy bajo mucha presión y este es el medio de desestres, y al no poder continuarlo me estresaba más. Bueno, no interesa._

_El nombre del capítulo es estúpido, pero no sabía cómo ponerle :c en fin, la historia:_

_**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece, sólo la trama es mía (:_

_Ahora sí, enjoy !_

* * *

**_Anteriormente:_**

_**-**Un ladrón- susurró, la silueta que estaba detrás de ella, la tomó de la cintura y cubrió su boca, Rima entró en pánico._

* * *

**Capítulo 4.- Todo está bien.**

Cerró sus ojos tratando de entrar en calma, pero lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, su corazón se sentía oprimido, y era incapaz de hacer algún movimiento. Aún tenía la mano del sujeto en su boca, y su brazo en su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia él, pegándolo a su diminuto cuerpo, aunque no la tenía apretada, creía que no podría librarse de su agarre, sentía que llevaba horas en aquella posición, pero no podía pensar con claridad.

-Shh, _preciosa_. No pasará nada si cooperas con nosotros- Pudo oír la rubia, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y lanzó un grito ahogado, el sujeto soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes, que hizo que a Rima se le erizara la piel.

_Hay alguien más a parte de él- _pensó la rubia aterrada.

Rima pudo oír como el otro sujeto tomaba cosas de su casa y cómo tarareaba una canción, su compañero bufó ante el torpe hecho de éste. Acto seguido, se escuchó cómo caía al suelo en pedazos un jarrón que había en el Living-Comedor contiguo a la cocina. Haciendo un fuerte ruido, sobresaltando a la gente ya dormida en la casa Mashiro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la adormilada madre de la chica levantando su cabeza de la almohada, no sabía si aquel ruido había sido un sueño o algo real.

El tipo que sujetaba a Rima la atrajo más hacia él y llegando a la altura de su oído, encorvándose.

-Salva el día, _princesa_.- Susurró dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro haciéndole entender a lo que se refería. Apretó con más fuerza a la chica por la cintura pero esta vez soltó su boca.

-Eh, lo siento mamá, accidentalmente rompí el jarrón de sobremesa, discúlpame- dijo temblorosa, tratando de esconder su miedo. Su madre bufó.

-Hablaremos mañana, jovencita. Buenas noches, ve a dormir- sin más volvió a caer contra el sueño.

-Muy bien, _hermosa_- decía el sujeto entre dientes colocando otra vez su mano en los labios de Rima. –Ahora, espero que mañana no digas nada de lo ocurrido.-Rima asintió temerosa. El tipo susurró algo que la chica no logró escuchar, el mismo sujeto la tomó estilo novia mientras el otro cubría su boca con un pañuelo para callarla.

_Secuestro- _pensó aterrada.

Lágrimas se disparaban por sus ojos sin previo aviso, el miedo se apoderó de su corazón, y recordó lo que había pasado cuando era menor.

Uno de los sujetos, el que no llevaba a Rima, se acercó a uno de los estantes, y prosiguió a abrirlo, sin sospechar antes que caerían todas las cosas que habían en él, causando un estruendo tal que despertó a todos los habitantes de la casa.

-¡Idiota!- susurró bastante alto su compañero, Rima soltó una pequeña risa. Para ser psicópatas, eran bastante torpes. –Nos metiste en un lío.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?- gritó un muy alterado padre desde la puerta de su habitación encendiendo la luz.

-Eh, nada papá, vuelve a dormir- Dijo el sujeto torpe tratando de hacer la voz de Rima, ésta estalló en carcajadas discretas. Su compañero le dio una palmada en la nuca.

Rápidamente, el señor Mashiro salió de su habitación, y se escucharon unos pasos apresurados desde la escalera, mostrando a un adolescente semi-dormido en boxers y camiseta.

-¡Sueltenla!- gritó el padre de la muchacha, los sujetos, sorprendidos, la bajaron, y el más torpe, al ver al adolescente soltó un sonoro suspiro. Rima abrió sus ojos de par en par , ruborizándose furiosamente, y su padre corrió a cubrir sus ojos, para luego hacerle una seña al chico de que subiera, él, torpemente, miró confundido, para luego notar en las fachas en las que estaba, y subió rápidamente a vestirse.

Desde arriba los padres de los gemelos, ya percatados de la situación, llamaron a la policía, y a los pocos minutos llegaron al lugar.

Rima estaba desconcertada, no sabía qué hacer, su padre le decía cosas para calmarla mientras los policías arrestaban a los sujetos. Su madre preparaba café, no sin antes abrazar y reconfortar a su hija; se sentía estúpida por no ayudarla cuando la necesitaba, aunque no tenía cómo saberlo, la culpa en ella no se iba.

Nagihiko, esta vez vestido, bajó otra vez, ahora con su hermana detrás, ambos abrazaron a Rima, pero ella se quedó inmóvil, aún en shock.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?- Preguntaba al borde de las lágrimas Nadeshiko.

-Eh, está todo bien, Nade, no te preocupes- Dijo Rima algo pensativa, todavía no daba crédito a lo que había pasado, sentía que había sido un sueño.

Nadeshiko soltó a Rima y sólo Nagihiko se quedó abrazándola, hasta que los policías interrumpieron.

-Disculpen, ¿Podrían contestarme algunas preguntas?- Exclamó uno de ellos, principalmente a la chica, que había estado involucrada. Ella asintió tímidamente, mientras Nagihiko deshacía el abrazo.

_No nos conocemos, pero es muy tierno de su parte_- pensó la chica con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Luego de que los policías terminaran de interrogar a la gente decidieron irse, a eso de las 3:10 AM todos se proponían volver a dormir, era la madrugada del domingo, por lo tanto no habría nada que hacer aquel día más tarde, el señor Mashiro, para subirle el ánimo a su hija luego de lo ocurrido, planeó hacer una salida familiar junto con los Fujisaki, haciendo también una divertida bienvenida para ellos. Pensó en ir a distintas partes, pensó en un picnic en algún valle, o quizás ir a la nieve, pero, aprovechando el calor, pensó que lo mejor sería ir a la playa. Para él era muy _cliché_, pero, sabía perfectamente que su hija amaba el mar, y que sirve mucho para refrescarse.

Sin más, todos volvieron a su habitación, pero antes de que un chico peli-morado entrara a su respectivo cuarto, de detuvo en seco, causando que su hermana y la pequeña rubia se detuvieran también.

-¿Sucede algo, Nagi?- Preguntó la primera, él se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, algo apenado.

-Es sólo que, estaba pensando que…-Balbuceaba sin llegar a una idea concreta- Pues pensaba que, quizá esta noche Rima necesitará compañía, para sentirse mejor, quiero decir… eh- seguía balbuceando, Nadeshiko y Rima se miraron alzando una ceja.

-¿Quieres protegerme, o lo que quieres es no estar solo?- Preguntó la rubia acercándose al chico. Nadeshiko sonrió mientras su hermano empezaba a ruborizarse por la sorpresiva aproximación de la más pequeña.

-Claro que quiero protegerte, me preocupas mucho, Rima- Contestó para que luego sus mejillas se coloraran tan fuerte que llegaba a no ser saludable- Es decir- dijo recobrando la compostura- Quiero que estés tranquila, y como yo soy un hombre y puedo protegerte, creo que al menos hoy podría dormir con ustedes.- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que no necesito un guardia, estaré bien- Dijo guiñándole un ojo. _Vaya, ¿realmente yo hice eso?_, se cuestionaba la rubia, no entendía por qué se comportaba así con el chico, su personalidad era fría con casi todos, prácticamente sin excepción, pero en especial con el sexo masculino.

-Oh, vamos, Rima, sólo esta noche, la verdad, con todo lo sucedido, estoy algo nerviosa- Dijo Nadeshiko por la mirada de súplica que le dio su hermano sin que Rima lo notara, ella suspiró.

-Muy bien, puedes dormir con nosotras, pero- Dijo apuntando al chico con su dedo.- tú dormirás junto a Nadeshiko, ¿entendido?- El asintió, feliz de poder pasar la noche con ellas, no sabía por qué tenía la necesidad de estar siempre con Rima, de protegerla, de hacerla sentir única. Movió su cabeza desechando la idea y susurrando para sí un _vaya idiota_, para luego sonreír ladinamente.

Las chicas entraron primero, Nagihiko se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, pero antes tomó un pantalón de pijama, pensó que morirá de calor, pero no podía dormir con dos chicas en ropa interior y una simple camiseta. Se cambió y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Rima, se escucho un suave '_pase'_ y abrió la puerta entrando y cerrándola suavemente detrás de sí.

-Ok, yo dormiré junto a la pared-Dijo Rima- Nade dormirá a mi lado, en medio, y Nagihiko dormirá al otro lado, al borde de la cama, ¿está bien?- dijo alzando ambas cejas, los gemelos asintieron sonriendo. Rima suspiró y entró a la gran cama que, para su suerte, era de dos plazas. Nadeshiko entró luego soltando la coleta de su cabello viéndose casi igual a su hermano, de no ser por sus ojos perfectamente delineados y sus mejillas rosadas. Y por último Nagihiko apagó la luz y se acostó al lado de su hermana, como cuando eran pequeños y tenían miedo, sonrió al recordarlo, Nadeshiko pensó exactamente lo mismo y sonrió a la vez.

-Así que… ¿ya estás calmada, Rima?- Preguntó Nagihiko entablando un tema de conversación.

-Creo haberte dicho antes que estaba bien- Mintió, aún estaba algo asustada por lo que había pasado, pensaba en qué pudo pasar si su padre no llegaba a socorrerla. Quizá la habrían secuestrado y quién sabe que podría ser de ella.

-Oh-dijo algo apenado Nagihiko, para luego componerse- Pero de todas formas, sabes que cuentas con nosotros si te sucede cualquier cosa, ¿No es cierto, Nade?- exclamó el chico, a lo cual la susodicha respondió con un suave ronquido, se había dormido- Vaya que rápida eres- susurró algo molesto el muchacho, Rima comenzó a reír suavemente.

-Déjala, debe estar cansada, un viaje tan largo y además un incidente es excusa suficiente para querer dormir al menos tres días- Soltó una risa solitaria- Creo que también dormiré, buenas noches, Nagi- dijo sonriendo a la oscuridad, pero en su tono de voz podía notarse. Nagihiko se sonrojó al notar el sobrenombre que utilizó, sólo su familia y amigos cercanos le llamaban _'Nagi'_ no pudo evitar sonreír. Rima no se inmutó al llamarlo así, simplemente porque no se dio cuenta, pasó totalmente desapercibido por ella misma.

-Claro, tienes razón. Buenas noches, Rima- dijo dándose vuelta para dormir cómodamente, y muy rápido cayó en el sueño.

* * *

_05:23 AM_

Rima abrió sus ojos suavemente, no sabía que hora era, pero sabía que no había dormido mucho, ya que seguía oscuro, se dio vuelta para sentir un cuerpo junto al suyo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, para luego recordar que estaban los Fujisaki con ella. Suspiró y recordó por qué había despertado. Sigilosamente trató de salir de la cama sin despertar a una muy dormida Nadeshiko.

Sacó suavemente su pie derecho de las sábanas, para luego sacar el otro de la misma forma, se levantó agachada sobre la cama, y comenzó a gatear hasta llegar a los pies de ésta para poder bajarse. Una vez fuera sintió como Nadeshiko levantaba su cabeza y susurraba un '_¿Pero qué…?' _y caer dormida otra vez, pero acomodándose en la cama, en el lugar donde dormía Rima, esta rodó sus ojos y fue a su destino, el baño.

Después de entrar y salir del baño se dispuso a volver a dormir, pero sólo había un problema. _Nadeshiko._ Se mordió el labio dudando en qué hacer, tenía dos opciones:

1.- Despertar a Nadeshiko para que se hiciera a un lado para darle su espacio de la cama, o

2.- Acostarse al lado de Nagihiko, que era el lado que más se acomodaba y prácticamente no despertaba a nadie.

La segunda opción no le agradaba, pero tampoco despertar a la chica, así que, a regañadientes, se acercó lentamente a la cama, cerrando sus ojos, recriminándose, y entrando a la cama junto a un chico de cabellos morados, quién, inconsciente, notó que alguien trataba de entrar a dormir con él e, instintivamente, se hizo a un lado. Era la primera vez que Rima estaba tan cerca de un chico, como también la primera vez que estaba tan roja en toda su vida, pero no era de esperarse, tener a semejante hombre junto a ella era algo por lo cuál sonrojarse.

_5:41 AM_

La pequeña rubia no podía dormir, era algo oficial, estaba al borde del colapso, el chico que estaba junto a ella dormía mirando hacia su dirección, con la boca entre abierta y con una expresión completamente relajada. Sin duda estaba enloqueciendo.

* * *

_**Rima's POV**_

_Oh. Por. Dios. Creo que moriré, es decir, ¿Cómo esperas dormir con semejante Adonis junto a ti? Dios, ni mis pensamientos son cuerdos en este momento, no sé si es por la situación o porque no he dormido prácticamente nada y me hace enloquecer más. Creo que es una combinación de ambas._

_Ni siquiera soy del tipo de personas que piensa así, siempre critico a Amu por pensar así, es decir, de forma babosa con respecto a prácticamente todos los chicos. Pero con Nagihiko todo es completamente diferente, es muy distinto a todos los chicos que he conocido en toda mi vida. Es decir, es un mujeriego, es idiota, lento y baboso, igual que todos los chicos, pero, a diferencia de los otros, con él soy yo misma. NO PUEDE SER ASÍ._

_Oh, hasta mis pensamientos en este momento son extraños, normalmente soy una persona calmada, racional, pensativa y cosas así, ahora prácticamente estoy alucinando y hablando rápido, es decir, ¿Con quién se supone que estoy hablando?,_no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, creo que es mucho pensamiento por hoy, trataré de dormir, será lo mejor.

Me di vuelta, acomodándome, tristemente, siempre me acomodo mirando a la pared, y a ese lado está Nagihiko, que si bien lo recuerdo está mirando en mi dirección, pero si no lo hago no podré dormir, por lo tanto, dormiré cara a cara con un chico, y no solo cualquier chico, sino que con el mismo chico que me dio mi primer beso y del que luego de que se fue hizo que me enamorara de él luego de lo ocurrido. Pero mejor no pensar en eso. Creo que lo mejor será dormir ya.

* * *

_**Omniscient POV**_

Todos a eso de las 06:00 AM estaban dormidos plácidamente.

Nagihiko, instintivamente pasó su brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la rubia, abrazándola, no con malas intenciones, sólo como costumbre, como si fuese una almohada o algo. Rima, inconciente, sintió ese abrazo e, instintivamente también, abrazó de vuelta al chico, sonrojándose.

* * *

_10:37 AM_

Nadeshiko abrió suavemente sus ojos por un rayo de luz que llegaba justo a su rostro, bostezando y levantando sus brazos, estirándose, para luego notar que no se encontraba en su habitación, pero ella lo sabía, y sonrió al recordar que estaba de vuelta en su país natal, para luego notar que la pequeña rubia que dormía junto a ella no estaba, miró bajo donde se encontraba, para percatarse que mientras dormía no la había aplastado. Suspiró aliviada al notar que no fue así, para luego reír suavemente ante la torpe idea que cruzó su mente por un segundo, y buscó con la mirada a la chica que quizá ya se habría levantado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar a su hermano durmiendo boca arriba con su brazo derecho bajo los hombros de una chica rubia, abrazándola suavemente y a la chica durmiendo plácidamente sobre el pecho del muchacho. Sonrió instintivamente al ver aquella escena, para luego tomar su celular y colocar la cámara fotográfica para guardar el dulce recuerdo.

Ella presentía desde que era pequeña que su hermano y esa chica estarían juntos para toda la vida, y ella misma se encargaría de que su presentimiento se volviera realidad.

Sonrió una vez más, luego de tomar unas cuantas fotos fue al baño, y mientras ella iba su madre entraba a la habitación.

Saeko Fujisaki entraba sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie, en la habitación de la chica rubia, pensando solo que Nadeshiko y Rima dormían ahí, sin haberse enterado de que Nagihiko también lo haría. Al mirar a la cama vio a Rima y, '_supuestamente_', a su hija durmiendo ahí, en una postura comprometedora y bastante extraña, para luego notar que su 'hija' tenía el pecho plano, una barbilla fuerte y un rostro menos afeminado.

_Nagihiko-_ Pensó para sus adentros al notarlo, para luego sentirse como "Einstein" -_soy un genio. Por supuesto que es él-_ pensó otra vez, para luego alzar una sonrisa pícara y bajar suavemente las escaleras.

-Shizue- susurró para que sólo su amiga, la madre de Rima y dueña de casa, pudiese escucharla, ella volteó arqueando una ceja, Saeko hizo un signo de sígueme que Shizue comprendió e hizo caso.

Una vez en el segundo piso, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rima, Saeko se volteó a ver a su vieja amiga que la miraba expectante.

-Debes ver esto, te emocionarás- Dijo sonriente, a lo que Shizue asintió sonriendo también.

Nadeshiko aún no salía del baño, pero mientras se veía al espejo se cuestionaba si despertarlos o no, el problema era a quién despertar primero.

1.- Si despertaba primero a Rima ella quizá querría matar a su hermano por la cercanía.

2.- Si despertaba primero a Nagihiko, posiblemente éste la mate por hacerlo.

_Oh, vaya dilema_- pensó la chica.

Mientras tanto, un par de madres entraban a la habitación, y se acercaron a la cama sin hacer ruido, una vez frente a los jóvenes se miraron sonriendo y entrelazando sus manos, emocionadas.

-Creo que después de todo sí seremos consuegras, Saeko- Dijo la madre de Rima feliz, pero a la vez algo intrigada por la posición en la que estaba su hija, que, normalmente, siempre se mantenía alejada a un lado de la cama.

-Oh, es casi oficial- Respondió emocionadísima la madre de Nagihiko. -Qué deberíamos hacer, ¿despertarlos?- preguntó al aire poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.

En ese momento salió Nadeshiko del baño que, al ver a ambas madres ahí, entró en pánico. Se puso f rente a ellas moviendo sus brazos.

-Eh, no es lo que creen, ellos solo están así porque… eh, porque- No sabía cómo salir de la situación y, al igual que su hermano en la madrugada, balbuceaba torpemente. El par de madres se miraron de forma quisquillosa, para luego sonreírle a la chica.

-No te preocupes, Nadeshiko, sólo veíamos lo lindos que se ven- Dijo Shizue tocando el brazo de la chica, de forma amistosa. - ¿Cómo dormiste?-Preguntó cambiando el tema, Nadeshiko le sonrió más tranquila.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar- Respondió cordialmente. Luego su semblante cambió a uno preocupado- ¿Deberíamos despertarlos?

-Por supuesto, hija, tu padre y Yuuji, quiero decir, el padre de Rima, fueron a comprar diferentes cosas, pues iremos a la playa hoy, ¿no es genial?- Dijo emocionada su madre, el rostro Nadeshiko se iluminó ante esto, y asintió emocionadamente. Su madre rió suavemente.- No te preocupes, nosotras los despertaremos, ¿ok?

-Puedes darte una ducha si quieres, Nadeshiko- Dijo Shizue sonriéndole dulcemente, la chica asintió susurrando un '_Gracias_' y yendo a su equipaje a sacar sus cosas de baño, su toalla y la ropa que utilizaría.

-Muy bien, ¿cómo los despertamos?- Preguntó Saeko a su amiga, que sabía que la hija de ésta reaccionaría mal al notar al chico junto a ella.

-Creo que lo mejor será despertar a Nagihiko, o al menos correrlo de lugar más lejos de Rima, o ella sería capaz de matarlo- Advirtió la madre de ella.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero, ¿cómo hacer que se mueva?- Preguntó otra vez.

Tomó el brazo de su hijo, que estaba alrededor de los hombros de la chica, levantándola suavemente, corriendo un poco su cabeza, cosa de que tocara la almohada y no el pecho de Nagihiko. Rima hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto y parpadeó, pero sin despertar, se dio media vuelta, mirando al otro lado. Shizue y Saeko suspiraron aliviadas. Luego, ésta última empujó un poco del lado contrario a Nagihiko, para que estuviera más lejos de la chica, éste, inconciente, hizo caso, se hizo a un lado y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

Esperaron un par de minutos para que se acostumbraran a su posición, pero en la espera, los chicos comenzaron a acercarse otra vez. _Oh, oh_, pensaron a la vez. _Debía ser una broma. _

Rápidamente cada madre respectiva fue a despertar a su hijo/a.

_Personas distintas, reacciones distintas._

Nagihiko, soñoliento, taló sus ojos y bostezó, incorporándose en la cama y preguntando suavemente _'¿qué hora es?'_, mientras que Rima escondió su rostro en la almohada y agarró las sábanas cubriéndose por completo y prácticamente haciendo rabietas diciendo '_No quiero despertar, quince minutos más, por favor, estoy de vacaciones_' repetidamente mientras pataleaba, una reacción bastante infantil para su edad. Su madre la destapó y se acercó a su oído susurrándole un '_Nagihiko te está viendo_' casi audible pero lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo oyera y se incorporara rápidamente en su cama roja como un tomate.

-¿Despertaste?- Sonrió su madre con malicia, la chica sólo asintió avergonzada. Las dos adultas presentes reían y Nagihiko aún algo dormido no se había percatado de la situación para la suerte de Rima.

-Chicos, será mejor que se preparen para salir hoy- Dijo feliz la madre del muchacho, ante la mirada desentendida de los ambos prosiguió- Iremos a la playa, ¿no es genial?- Ambos chicos se miraron sonriendo, ella más que emocionada, él sorprendido y feliz.

Rima salió disparada de su cama con destino al baño, tocó tres veces para ver si estaba ocupado, de adentro se escuchó un _'salgo enseguida_' y a los dos minutos salió Nadeshiko con el cabello húmedo cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros. Rima estaba por entrar cuando se detuvo y miró a Nagihiko.

_Qué modales, Rima_- pensó para sí misma.

-¿Vas tú primero?- Preguntó dulcemente la chica apuntando en dirección al baño.

-…- Nagihiko negó suavemente.-Ve tú, no te preocupes- dijo sonriéndole. Rima asintió y fue a su closet a buscar qué ponerse para luego entrar al baño, cerró la puerta tras ella- No te pongas a cantar solamente- Dijo haciendo que todas las presentes en la habitación rieran, esperando a que la chica no lo escuchara. Error, ella escuchó y no estaba muy feliz.

-_Nota mental: Matar a ese idiota-_ susurró, para que luego sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo recordando la noche anterior, durmió con él después de todo, ¿no?

* * *

_wii, por fin lo terminé :D _

_Si les soy sincera esto lo terminé hace como 2 horas y algo, pero fue porque me puse a ver cosas de la infancia y luego fui a comer, y bueno luego en leerlo y editarlo tardé más, filo, no interesa._  
_No me gusta tardar mucho en actualizar, pero la pereza de vez en cuando me supera, mis disculpas._

_Ok, con respecto al capítulo, sé que es algo raro, quizá esté un poco mal redactado y algunas cosas vayan muy rápido, como por ejemplo en la parte respecto a los ladrones, no quería que fuera algo tan dramático, además de que no me gusta mucho pensar en esas cosas porque me recuerda a algo parecido que me sucedió hace dos años, por lo tanto, quería salir lo antes posible del tema, aunque Rima en la historia no quedó traumatizada porque no sucedió nada, verdad?_

_Personalmente, este capítulo me gustó mucho, Nagi es tan oooooooh (L) me encanta, definitivamente lo amo, en fin, lo encontré interesante. Nadeshiko será muy influyente por si no lo notaron, ella hará un montón de sucesos para que todo pase, if you know what I mean, grr._

_Me gustó la narración, últimamente me gusta más la narración omnisciente, obviamente es más objetiva, por lo tanto es seria, cuando escribí el punto de vista de Rima no me gustó mucho, es como cuando hablo yo, muy estúpidamente._

_Los nombres de los padres serán:_  
_Mashiro: Shizue y Yuuji, el motivo es porque Yuuji por Shakugan no Shana y Shizue porque no sabía cómo ponerle a la mamá de Rima, y ese nombre lo encontré por ahí._  
_Fujisaki: Saeko y Saito, el motivo es porque Saito es de Zero no Tsukaima, uno de mis favoritos, y es la misma voz de Yuuji, no soy muy buena con los nombres, eh?. Y bueno, Saeko por la seiyuu de Nagi/Nade :D creo que es el único que tiene sentido._

_JAJAJA lo siento pero en la parte en la que escribí algo así como "para toda la vida" pensé en escribir 'como hacen los patos **pa-pa-pa-patodalavida**', lo siento, es tarde y estoy algo emocionada._

_Ok, las personas que han leído 'Anonymous' (Nueva historia, Rimahiko) sabrán que dije que actualizaría el viernes, pero ese mismo día comencé a escribirlo, y sólo pude con el principio porque estaba muy cansada para continuar, y generalmente, escribo de noche, entonces si estoy cansada avanzo hasta que no puedo más, pero hoy (o mejor dicho ayer, ya son las dos de la mañana) hice una excepción, y continué escribiéndolo ésta vez con el propósito de terminarlo, y aquí esta! :D_

* * *

_Ok, para el que le interese:_

_Les contaré un poco sobre Anonymous para los que no están enterados:_

Rima es Stripper, fue obligada por su tutora a serlo desde que era menor de edad, ahora con 19 años no puede escapar de lo que es esa vida por culpa de la arpía que la obliga a hacerlo -Saaya- La vida de Rima no a sido para nada sencilla, y por eso está en una situación como esta.  
Por otro lado, Nagihiko está de cumpleaños, y todos sus amigos-Fuyuki Kirishima será parte de ellos- lo llevan al lugar en el que trabaja Rima, el Club _Boutique in Heaven_, que hará que Nagihiko se enamore de una misteriosa bailarina que se oculta por máscaras para que nadie logre reconocerla por las calles, siendo completamente anónima. Él hará lo posible para descubrir quién es, pero también confundiéndose por otra chica que va a su universidad, que hará que su corazón debata constantemente.

_Ok, ese es un resumen bastante largo de lo que trata la historia, emitiendo varias partes, lógicamente, sino se me va el fic. _

_El motivo por el nombre en inglés es porque encontré que era aburrido el nombre 'Anónima' para una historia, por lo tanto lo dejé así._

* * *

_Ok, creo que es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews, alerts, favoritos y simplemente por las visitas, que no son pocas, de verdad me hacen muy feliz._

_Ahora sí,_

_Besitos_

_**Pau(L)**  
_


	5. Capítulo 5 Suceso incómodo en el baño

_Hola (: wii capítulo 5 al fin! Creí que nunca lo terminaría, pero Hey!, aquí está. Es totalmente distinto a lo que tenía planeado inicialmente para este capítulo, pero la verdad me gustó bastante cómo quedó, me subió bastante el ánimo. Ok, tardé más de lo normal en actualizar, pero es que no me animaba a escribir, y hoy decidí hacerlo dando el máximo de mi y resultó esto, espero que les guste! :D_

_ Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, sólo la trama es mía jiji_

_3…2…1… Enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5.- Suceso incómodo en el baño.**

Rima una vez dentro del baño, concentrada en quitar de sus pensamientos todo lo sucedido el día anterior, olvidó cerrar ambas puertas del baño antes de dirigirse a la ducha. Una vez más se había relajado muchísimo, sólo que esta vez logró notarlo antes de cantar, y sabía que si no salía pronto, no podría controlarse. Se apresuró a salir de la ducha, y una vez afuera se ubicó frente al espejo, con su cuerpo cubierto sólo por una toalla y se sentó en una pequeña silla que estaba en una esquina, mientras cepillaba suavemente su húmedo cabello, pensando otra vez en lo sucedido en menos de 24 horas.

_Muchas cosas para tan poco tiempo- _ pensaba Rima.

Estaba distraída, no prestaba atención ni a su cabello ni a sus pensamientos, estaba tan 'en la luna', que ni se percató de una persona que entraba al baño por la puerta del pasillo, ésta persona tampoco se percató de que había una persona dentro de éste, pero tampoco tocó la puerta para comprobarlo.

En un momento, la chica notó un poco de movimiento tras ella a través del espejo, haciendo que reaccionara cubriéndose más con la toalla que estaba alrededor de su diminuto cuerpo, pero su acompañante parecía no darse cuenta aún. De aquella persona sólo se podía notar que vestía una bata, traía el cabello suelto, largo, liso y de un extraño color índigo. Solo habían dos personas con aquel extraño color de cabello, un par de mellizos un año mayores que ella, por lo tanto, uno de ellos podía ser.

_Es Nadeshiko o Nagihiko_- Pensó recordando que la chica de los mellizos vestía aquella bata y el cabello suelto al salir del baño antes de que ella entrara. Luego se golpeó mentalmente y rodó los ojos-_Oh, eres sorprendente, Sherlock_- se recriminó a sí misma sarcásticamente.

Sin embargo, ella sólo divagaba, pero no hacía nada para hacer que 'aquella persona' saliera de aquel baño, estaba en una especie de _Shock_, pues no reaccionaba y no sabía quéhacer o decir para llamar su atención.

Por su parte, 'aquella persona' aún no volteaba a ver. Acababa de entrar hace menos de 30 segundos al cuarto de baño, pero para Rima era una eternidad.

Finalmente, esta persona volteó, y por fin pudo ver a la pequeña rubia frente a sí. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, y, al igual que Rima, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte tono carmesí.

-Eh…-Reaccionó a decir, pero se golpeó mentalmente por decir algo tan estúpido como un simple ruido. Rápidamente su mente ideó algo brillante-Lo siento, Rima, vine por algo que olvidé al salir de aquí- Respondió dulcemente Nadeshiko, haciendo que la chica frente a ella suspirara aliviada. Por un segundo pasó por su mente que podía ser el hombre de los mellizos, y no era algo cómodo que un chico vea que ella aún no estaba vestida y que sólo una pequeña toalla cubría su cuerpo.

-Oh, qué alivio, Nade, pensaba que eras tu hermano.-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, cerrando sus ojos con el rostro sereno y una leve sonrisa al hablar.

-…-Hizo una pequeña 'risa por cortesía' y luego prosiguió a buscar con la mirada aquello que venía a buscar-Eso sería algo problemático, ¿No?- Dijo mientras buscaba.

-Por supuesto, sería totalmente incómodo, y definitivamente no se lo perdonaría-Dijo haciendo que la chica frente a ella se quedara estática. La pequeña rubia suspiró levantándose de la pequeña silla, aún sosteniendo la toalla alrededor de sí, pero que se deslizó un poco por su cuerpo, Nadeshiko se percató de aquello y sus mejillas se volvieron de un color más intenso, y por su parte, Rima ya había vuelto a su color natural.- ¿Qué se te quedó, Nade?-Preguntó acercándose a la chica junto a ella, notando que su esencia como persona era distinta. Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente pensando que eran tonterías.

-Pues, la verdad creo que no está aquí- Respondió Nadeshiko algo nerviosa, y luego se volteó para encarar a la pequeña que estaba junto a ella. –Creo que mejor saldré, prefiero no incomodarte más. Oh, por cierto, ¿Podrías avisarle a Nagihiko que entre una vez que estés lista?-Preguntó dulcemente, mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta, mirando a Rima con su cabeza en su dirección. La chica iba a responder cuando fueron interrumpidos por un suave golpe en la puerta que sin esperar respuesta ésta se abrió.

-Rima, permiso, es que olvidé alg… ¿Nagihiko?-Preguntó Nadeshiko desde la puerta. Rima alzó una ceja confusa, mientras que aquella 'Nadeshiko' que estaba junto a ella cambiaba su semblante a uno de pánico.

-Nagihiko, ¿no podías esperar? Es de falta de respeto irrumpir en el cuarto de baño cuando una chica está en él, ¿acaso no lo sabías?-Dijo la _'Primera Nadeshiko'_ que seguía dentro del baño, tras la pequeña rubia, mientras que la _'Segunda Nadeshiko'_ estaba aún en la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Rima.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Eres tú quién parece no saberlo-Decía confundida la _'Segunda Nadeshiko'_, quién miraba atentamente a su _adversaria_. Pero _ninguna_ prestó atención a la pequeña que estaba entre medio de _ambas._

Aquella rubia no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, sabía que debía hacer algo, pues algo era seguro, uno de ambas_ 'Nadeshiko'_s_' _era realmente Nagihiko, eso era claro, el problema era saber cuál de _ambas_ era realmente él, pues a simple vista eran exactamente iguales, _como gotas de agua_. Además de que tenían exactamente la misma voz.

_Rima sólo sabía que uno de aquellos dos era un completo pervertido._

-…Por supuesto que sí, Nagihiko-Decía una de las 'Nadeshiko' continuando con la discusión, de la cual Rima ya había perdido totalmente el 'hilo' de ésta, aquellas personas que discutían parecían ni notar la presencia de la chica, aunque inicialmente ella era el motivo de la discusión que cambió radicalmente a quién de los dos era realmente la verdadera Nadeshiko, la pequeña chica en medio miraba con aspecto aburrido la situación, girando de vez en cuando preguntándose cuándo sería el momento preciso para irrumpir en la pelea para poder vestirse tranquilamente, porque, aunque sus acompañantes parecían no notarlo, ella seguía con la pequeña toalla a su alrededor, unos pequeños zapatos de levantarse y su cabello semi-seco que caía sobre su hombro derecho.

Habían pasado ya 5 minutos de la continua pelea entre los hermanos, que ahora se habían dignado a seguir con la discusión en el idioma en el que estaban acostumbrados a hablar, _inglés,_ haciendo que la más joven japonesa de en medio, definitivamente no entendiera una sola palabra de lo que decían.

-_You are a such a jerk, stop acting like if you were me, stop lying, what you waiting for?, I will not save you this time because if I do, Rima will kill me, idiot. _(Eres un imbécil, deja de actuar como si fueras yo, deja de mentir, ¿qué esperas?, no te salvaré esta vez, porque si lo hago, Rima me matará, idiota.)-Decía la verdadera 'Nadeshiko' que estaba inicialmente en la puerta de la habitación de Rima, pero que ahora se encontraba frente a ésta, dentro del cuarto.

-_But if you don't help me, then she will kill me _(Pero si no me ayudas, entonces ella va a matarme)- Contraatacó la 'Nadeshiko' que estaba del otro lado de la habitación que era realmente Nagihiko-_Oh, wait a minute, I got an idea _(Oh, espera un minuto, tengo una idea)-Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-_Ok, then, what is it? _(Ok, entonces, ¿Cuál es?)-Respondió la antes nombrada _'Segunda Nadeshiko' _mirando con aire soñador esperando que fuese una buena idea.

-_Keep acting like that, while I tell you the plan, ok?_(Sigue actuando así, mientras te digo el plan, ¿ok?) _-_Dijo la _'Primera Nadeshiko'_ hablando fuerte como si siguiese con la discusión. La _'Segunda Nadeshiko'_ simplemente asintió esperando a que _la otra_ continuara. –_She doesn't speak english, so she won't understand what we are saying _(Ella no habla inglés, así que no entenderá lo que decimos)- Sonrió _satisfecha_, ya que seguía hablando con la voz de Nadeshiko siendo Nagihiko. Luego de una breve pausa, continuó- _I will say in japonese that we will keep arguing out and she can go to get dressed, got it? _(Yo diré en japonés que seguiremos discutiendo afuera y ella podrá vestirse, ¿Entiendes?)

_-Brilliant! _(¡Es brillante!)-respondió la real Nadeshiko, pero con un tono sarcástico para que siguiese pareciendo una discusión, pero entre los mellizos se entendían claramente.

Mientras que Rima seguía sin prestar atención a aquella discusión, pero se divertía al ver las caras de _"Las Nadeshiko's" _como ella las había apodado, tanto, que ya no estaba enfadada con el pervertido. Sólo por ésta vez lo dejaría pasar, pero si se repetía 'ardería Troya'

-¿Sabes qué? Rima se está congelando aquí, continuemos esta pelea fuera-Dijo la '_Primera Nadeshiko'_ con la voz de su hermana y con fingido enojo.

-¡Bien! –Respondió la real Nadeshiko con el mismo fingido enojo de su hermano, y ambos se acercaron a la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo.

-No hace falta, quien se irá soy yo, ya era hora, grandulones- Dijo Rima levantándose de la silla nuevamente, con semblante aburrido y cubriéndose lo más que podía con la toalla, dirigiéndose a la entrada de su habitación, siendo seguida por la mirada de los mellizos con cara intrigada. Antes de que Rima pusiera un pie en su habitación se dio la vuelta, encarándolos.-No quiero que ninguno de los dos entre a mi habitación mientras esté vistiéndome, ¿entendido?-Dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo a ambos mirándolos seriamente, los mellizos tragaron fuertemente y asintieron algo asustados.

Rima sonrió angelicalmente para tranquilizarlos, y ellos suspiraron aliviados.

-Por cierto, Nagihiko, eres un pervertido-Dijo apuntando hacia la _'Primera Nadeshiko'_, quién entró en pánico, al igual que su hermana, al notar que ella sabía que él era el hombre. Rima sonrió con malicia- Por si no lo notaron, par de Einstein's, tú-dijo apuntando otra vez a Nagihiko- sólo vistes aquella bata. Mientras que ella-Dijo apuntando a Nadeshiko esta vez- Está usando un vestido corto.-Dijo dirigiéndole una última sonrisa victoriosa a aquellos chicos que la tuvieron alrededor de 30 minutos en el baño, desnuda, en medio de una discusión por saber quién era quién, que Rima descubrió cuando la verdadera Nadeshiko entró completamente al cuarto del baño.

El par de hermanos se miraron comprobando lo que la pequeña decía, y era cierto, discutieron por algo que ella ya sabía, idearon un plan para no hundirse entre ellos y terminaron más profundo de lo que imaginaron, _quedaron como unos completos imbéciles._

Pero quizás era cierto, pues ninguno se había percatado de aquello que era tan obvio. Pero al menos la señorita implicada no se veía molesta, eso era algo bueno a fin de cuentas.

Rima rió suavemente por última vez antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, dejando a unos mellizos preguntándose a sí mismos cómo había sucedido todo.

* * *

_Lo sé, es corto, el más corto que he escrito si no me equivoco, pero lo escribí en menos de 4 horas con bastantes pausas pues tengo serios problemas de concentración, y se refleja en mis calificaciones, ups (L)  
En fin, como dije antes, este capítulo es totalmente distinto a lo que planeaba, pero en el capítulo 6 estará todo lo que tenía planeado para éste, y si es como espero, será bastante largo, pues tengo varias ideas en mente._

_Personalmente, Amé Éste Capítulo (L) lo encontré tan estúpido que me gustó, claro que en mi mente era más gracioso que con las palabras, pero bueno, mi mente es bastante extraña. Oh, por cierto, el inglés y la traducción la escribí yo sin ayuda, soy bastante buena, pero no podría asegurarles de que está 100% correcta, lo intenté, y creo que esa es la idea, al menos la traducción es a lo que me refería jiji :')_

_Ok, eso sería todo por hoy. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Me hacen muy feliz. También gracias por los Alerts y Favorites en general :DD me animan a continuar (:  
Creo que ya es tarde, son las 04:20AM en Chile, pero no podía esperar hasta mañana para subir el capítulo, así que aquí está y espero que les haya gustado._

_Hasta el siguiente!_

_Besitos_

**_Pau(L)_**


End file.
